A Chance for Love
by CrimsonGaze
Summary: Yoruichi is the towns ultimate partygirl, Soifon her loyal best friend. How will their lifes chance when the gap between is constantly growing wider due to their hectic lifes? Will they grow apart or will they fight to keep up their close relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance for Love**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**

* * *

****Chapter 001**

"Good morning sunshine." the raven haired woman smirked, watching as her groggy friend appeared in the kitchen.

"Ugh.." the woman responded, clutching her head painfully. "Where do you keep your aspirin?" she asked, running a hand through her tangled, purple hair.

"The left cupboard, nearest to the door." Soifon responded, keeping her eyes on the newspaper before her. "There's still a drop left, if you like." she offered, taking a careful sip of her steaming coffee.

"No thanks." Yoruichi shook hear head slightly. "I don't think my stomach could handle it just yet.."

"Serves you right."

"Gee, thanks." the dark woman grunted, walking towards the table. She was about to sit down but then reached over Soifon, the woman looking at her questionably. Yoruichi squinted her eyes as she came before the window, the bright morning sun burning her eyes. She quickly pulled the sun cover down and placed the pill on her mouth, gulping it down with a glass of ice cold water. "That's better.." she sighed and sat down, enjoying the darkness of the room.

"Did you have fun? Or do you remember anything from last night?" Soifon asked, her eyes still going over the headlines.

"Something like that." Yoruichi responded. "I remember you came to get me home.." she said cattily, leaning over the table, attempting to steal a small kiss.

"This isn't your home." the serious woman said evenly, evading her friend.

"That's cold man.."

"Sorry, just stating a fact."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth as a new painful sensation overwhelmed her senses. She let out a muffled grunt as she reached over her shoulder to grab her throbbing neck. "Ngh.. You had to put me on the couch?" she asked, irritation clear in her voice. "There was plenty of room next to you.."

"The incoherent and not-so-subtle suggestions you whispered in my ear made the decision for me.."

"Ah.." Yoruichi nodded, understanding now. "Sorry.." she said quietly.

"Forget about it." Soifon sighed.

"You could have just taken me home.." the tan woman finally said, feeling a bit embarrassed as this was not the first time that Soifon had to come to her rescue.

"You were so drunk that you could hardly walk." the petite woman explained. "My home was closer so it was easier to take you here."

Yoruichi nodded. What Soifon said was probably very true, she really didn't have a clue as to what had happened during the whole evening, so she shouldn't have been that surprised that her legs gave out on her. "Can I use your shower? I must stink like every bodily fluid a person can exude.."

"You really do." Soifon said seriously.

Yoruichi chuckled lightly, shaking her head. Her friend could be so straight forward sometimes. Of course she wasn't put off by it, but figured someone who didn't know her as well as she did could be seriously offended.

"Sure, go ahead. You know where the towels are."

"Thanks." the tan woman grinned and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower was a refreshing change in Yoruichi's morning. The cool water hit her burning face, the contact almost made her flinch away as her skin felt overly sensitive for some reason. Her head still felt a little dim, her step a little wobbly now and then and the constant swirl inside her stomach made her want to hurl. She applied the shampoo on her hair, rubbing her scalp with the tips of her fingers. After rinsing her foamy hair, she spread shower gel over her body, making her armpits one of the top priorities to clean. As she washed the front of her body, the earlier thoughts in her mind before the shower came to mind. She sighed, obviously disappointed at herself as she thought she had put such feelings away from her mind..

* * *

Soifon sipped the last drop of her coffee and folded the newspaper before her, tossing it onto the pile of at least a weeks worth of papers in the kitchen corner. She ran a frustrated hand through her short, raven hair and leaned backwards with her chair, her eyes scanning the roof lazily. The call she received last night from the woman in the shower, had not been much different that every other call she got from her whenever she was drunk. The tan woman could be so damn unthoughtful it made her scowl unconsciously.

"You're in a mood." Yoruichi noted as she came to the kitchen, wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another.

"Just tired." the small woman lied quickly, getting up to set her cup to the sink, beside the pile of other dirty dishes. "Feeling better?" she smiled, as she made her way pass the other woman. She went to the bedroom but soon came back, her laptop along with her. She set it on the kitchen table and put the power on, entered her password and waited it to load everything up.

"Yeah.. the combination of aspirin and shower worked like a charm." Yoruichi smiled, settling to sit across the table. "What'cha doing?"

"An assignment I have to finish by tomorrow.." Soifon sighed.

"Great." Yoruichi grinned. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." the gray eyed girl said evenly, not intending to drop her work.

"I was kidding, c'mon!" Yoruichi spread her arms. "This is no way to entertain a friend!"

"If I'm boring you, you know where the door is."

"You? Boring?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically. "Never!" she said with a disbelieving tone.

Soifon looked up from the screen. Her shoulders slumped as she tilted her head slightly and let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes. After that she returned back to typing something on the computer.

Yoruichi placed her elbow on the table, her head heavily landing on the palm of her hand for support as she let out an exaggerated breath between her lips, forming a sound akin to a fart.

Soifon was unphased.

Yoruichi tapped loudly on the table with her fingers, her head still leaning on the other hand. She whistled nonchalantly as her eyes absorbed in every single detail of Soifon's modest kitchen, her head lolling around lazily on her shoulders.

"Fine" after a while, Soifon finally sighed. "How can humble little me, entertain someone as high and mighty as yourself, Shihouin-dono?" she added the suffix intentionally, knowing the royal blood hated honorifics.

Yoruichi remained unflinching, smirking deviously. "You know the best way to keep me entertained.." she joked huskily, leaning a little closer to the small woman.

Soifon withdrew instantly, blushing slightly in spite of herself. "Don't." she said quietly, looking away from the woman, her demeanor almost sad.

Yoruichi looked at her feet, knowing she probably shouldn't have just said that but she did.. at times when she looked at the woman before her, she just couldn't help herself. "I guess it's better for me to head home.."

Soifon nodded quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"You'll have time to do your homework and I won't be bored out of my mind.." Yoruichi explained her logic, trying to hide the fact that she had just gotten really uncomfortable in the tiny woman's apartment.

"Right." Soifon nodded, already typing something.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Yoruichi grinned, albeit a faux-one.

"Yeah, ok." Soifon nodded briskly, momentarily leveling her eyes with the golden ones of her friend.

Yoruichi didn't mean to rush, but somehow, she felt like Soifon noticed her hasty retreat.

* * *

A mess greeted the Shihouin heiress as he reached her large apartment in the expensive part of the city. She made a disgusted noise somewhere in her throat as she tiptoed from the hallway to her kitchen, checking if anything was left in her fridge. To her disappointment, there was nothing edible left, the only things taking up space were cans and bottles of beer. Yoruichi shook slightly from the sight, the thought of drinking one brought a part of her stomach contains to her mouth. She placed her hand over her mouth, feeling like she was about to puke but luckily, she was able to keep it down.

The small party held in her apartment prior to entering the bar had obviously not been as small as she had thought at the time. Empty shells of beer and other intoxicating substances laid about her entire apartment, snacks and other crumbs in every corner and on her sofa, even her clothes seemed to have been pulled out of her wardrobe and tossed about in random places, a pair of her panties hanging on her bedroom doorknob. Or she thought of them as hers.

She was soon proved wrong as she opened the door, finding her childhood friend in her bed with some woozy woman. "Kisuke!" she yelled, horrified by the scene as she covered her eyes. "Get your naked ass off my bed this instant! And you too, whoever you are!"

The blond mans body worked on auto-pilot as his mind had not completely caught up, hence the reason he pulled his shirt on inside out. The tart left as soon as she had put on the necessary clothing, probably finishing in the hallway as she had been almost half naked.

* * *

"Hehee.." Urahara scratched the back of his head nervously.

Yoruichi looked at him, her face devoid of any expression.

"Alright, you're seriously creeping me out now.." the man said nervously, running a hand through his dirty-blond hair.

"That was.. disgusting."

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry!" he said honestly. "We just ended up here 'cause it was closer to the bar than my place.. actually I was looking for you and then she kinda joined me and then we didn't find you here and-"

"I get the picture.." the heiress sighed.

"Anyway.." Kisuke mumbled. "Where were you then?" he asked, slightly put off by her almost depressed demeanor.

"I uh.."

"Don't tell me.." he cut in. "I think I know already.." Kisuke sighed, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Yeah.."

"When are you gonna give it up?" he asked, not expecting to receive an answer.

"Give up what?" Yoruichi asked, though her annoyed tone hinted that she knew the answer already.

"Soifon."

"What about her?"

Kisuke gave her a look he knew she could interpret.

"Hell, she's my friend!" the woman said, raising her voice. "She's my best friend, what's there to give up?"

"Alright, alright.." Urahara sighed, raising his hands as a sign of his defeat. "You do know the reason she doesn't wanna be with you?"

"Shut up."

"Ok.." he nodded, obviously pressing a button on her nerves.

Yoruichi sighed and leaned heavily on the table. "I just.. I don't really understand."

Urahara nodded, staying quiet as he could tell that this was obviously something she needed to get off her chest.. for the hundredth time he recalled.

"I mean I know the reason why she doesn't want anything more with me.."

"Do you?"

"Yes.." Yoruichi sighed.

"Which is?" Urahara asked as if he didn't know, wanting the woman to confess her own bad habits.

"Kisuke.." the woman said almost painfully, not wanting to admit her own shortcomings.

"I'm waiting.."

"I.. I am a playgirl."

Urahara grinned at the word but knew what she meant, which in stead made him frown.

"She thinks I'd cheat on her.."

"You don't think that you would?" the man almost laughed.

"I dunno.. but yeah, I probably would." Yoruichi admitted, looking out of the window, her gaze not fixing on anything specific.

"And there's your reason." he said simply, sticking his index finger briefly against her temple.

The purple haired woman sighed deeply and looked back at her friend. "But I do love her.. she knows that.. and I know she loves me.."

"It's not always that simple.." Urahara said evenly, the woman catching the hidden note in his words. "She doesn't want to get hurt, it's human nature.."

"Yeah.."

"What's with you anyway?" the blond suddenly asked out of the blue. "It's not like you to be this moody.. I thought you had dealt with this a long time ago."

"I thought so too.." Yoruichi smiled a humorless smile. "But for some reason I just can't get her out of my mind.."

Urahara didn't know what to say.

After a while of silence, Yoruichi stood up. "Must be because it's that time of the month." she grinned.

Kisuke quickly covered his ear with his hands. "I don't wanna hear this!" he said loudly, also standing up and making his way to the front door. "Blaa, blaa!" he babbled, thinking that Yoruichi was still talking to him about her female problems as he made his swift exit.

* * *

The Monday morning was bright and warm as Soifon jogged on the streets, heading for the academy. She was early like every other morning, giving her time for a shower and a change of clothes as wearing the uniform was a must around the campus.

The police academy was quite small, the other institutions around it almost dwarfing it. Soifon was still very proud of her choice to join the force, her parents not liking the idea of their only remaining child risking herself on a dangerous job. Her parents were like every old-fashioned couple out there, wanting her to marry well, be a housewife, have children.. they had practically disowned her when they heard she was gay. Now a few years later they got along, the time given them all a chance to cool down, her parents probably not wanting to lose touch with their last remaining child.

The tiny woman made her way to the class room, greeting her classmates. She sat down and fished around her bag for her notebook and pencil. After getting those, she settled to just wait for the class to start.

Monday morning was not so kind to Yoruichi. She had overslept, again, and this time she was late from an important meeting. She drove as fast as her car and the morning traffic allowed, probably exceeding the speed limit by twice. The wheels of her car cried out as she hit the breaks and parked on the spot reserved for her in the parking hall, scaring the shit out of the other people in the big hall.

She rushed to an elevator, pressing the top button which would ultimately take her to the conference room. She sighed as she finally got to stop rushing, her speed now depended on the elevator. Yoruichi didn't really enjoy her job nor did she take it that seriously, it was just a formality she had to go through, being an heiress to one of the most richest families on the planet. Still, she thought it was better than to sit idly at home, which would leave her too much time to think.

After apologizing her late arrival, the meeting went on as usual. Men and women dressed in fancy suites, looking important with their reports, calculations and laptops, all talking a language which the Shihouin heiress just didn't understand. All she needed to do was nod around courteously, agreeing with everything they said. She was after all, the manager of this branch of business.

She let out a breath of relief as her subordinates finally came to an agreement on something, marking the meeting adjourned. She stood up, making sire to thank everyone for their hard work before retreating to a safe haven, her office. She sat down on her comfortable office chair, leaning it back as much as the chair allowed and kicked her feet on her table. "Ah.." she sighed contently, like she had been on her feet the whole day. Her moment of relaxation was quickly cut short though as her secretary walked in, dressed in a medium length skirt and a button up shirt, both colored the usual kind of dull, office gray. "Good morning." the woman greeted politely, laying a pile of paper down on Yoruichi's desk.

"Morning, Nanao-san." the tan woman responded. "Thanks.." she smiled humorlessly. "What are these?"

"The papers on the November project.. they need your signature."

"Can't I just stamp 'em with something..?" she asked, dread washing over her as she looked at the pile. "Like a flower stamp, or a star? Oh, I know! I know! A smiley stamp!" Yoruichi jumped up in her chair cheerfully.

"I believe that they wouldn't find it as humoring as you do." the glassed woman said dryly.

"Or like you just did.." Yoruichi grumbled under her breath. "Ok, fine.." she sighed, relenting to her duties as she picked up her pen.

* * *

In the middle of the day, an announcement for her Soifon and her class was made, which in turn caused a minor shock in the students. Even Soifon was slightly concerned about the whole deal. They were told that the evaluation of their field capabilities would be starting now.

Soifon sighed as she saw the one she was paired with to patrol. Oomaeda Marechiyo. The blubby man was the most incompetent one of the students she knew, only gotten in the academy by the influence of his wealthy family business.

The pair was dropped to the shadiest part of town, with her luck, Soifon felt like she would never graduate as she was sure she would die today, die because of the incompetence of her partner. They patrolled the area, both keeping very quiet as neither one had anything trivial to say.

They passed numerous abandoned buildings, the structures just barely holding it together. The area was a gold nest to the ones wanting to disappear from the public view, allowing the horrible things done here pass by prying eyes. Bottles, cans, syringes, even spoons laid around every corner, the streets were stained in gasoline and blood. Every person to pass them by looked at them with either fear or anger, most settling to just let them pass but occasionally someone would yell something at them or even throw the nearest object that came to hand.

After a while, a group dressed in white approached them. Three of the group just passed them and Soifon felt like they didn't really belong here. The white outfits and for example their well kept hair told her that those men were just passing through, on what business, she could only imagine. "Yo." one of the men remaining in front of them said, standing quite threateningly.

"Hello." Soifon responded confidently. "Anything going on here?"

"Nothing." the man said lazily. "Just admiring the view." he said, whistling low.

Soifon smiled. The man was obviously dressed to intimidate as the short, white jacket he wore was left open, revealing the well toned abs and chest. His hair was dyed to a bright shade of blue and he wore a strange, skull like mask, only covering half of his mouth and chin. "Find anything you like?" the small woman asked, lifting up a brow.

"Maybe." he shrugged and turned around, Soifon noting a number 6 tattooed on his back.

"We.. we should go." Oomaeda said nervously, noticing the group getting larger as men dressed rather similarly to the man before them started gathering around them.

Soifon also noticed the threatening situation but by now, it was too late to just try running away as they were completely surrounded.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" a female voice asked suddenly from behind the blue haired man.

The man gritted his teeth, obviously not expecting to see this person. "Nothing, just warning the officers about the 'hood."

The blond woman looked at him sternly, it was obvious that she somehow outranked him on some scale. Now that Soifon got a better look at the other group that just arrived, she noticed the similar styled outfits and masks, all of them clearly a part of the same gang.

"Isn't that right?" the man asked, pushing his hands to his pockets.

"Yeah, that's right." Soifon said evenly, not wanting to start any problems. "We were just gonna head out, c'mon, Oomaeda."

The man nodded, clearly scared shit stiff as he said not a word.

After leaving and putting some distance between them and the group, Soifon finally felt like she could breath easy. The tense atmosphere back there felt like it was crushing the air out of her lungs. She was relieved to notice the time of the day, only half an hour remaining of their evaluation. She knew she would get a good grade, the gang they just met didn't resemble any description she had heard of so they were either a totally knew organization or the cream of the crime business. Somehow, she got the feeling it was the latter.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN:** Well, this is the first chapter to the story. It isn't really a new story, I've had it on my computer for some time now but I never uploaded it 'cause I didn't think there'd be any audience for it. After reading the fanfic "The Price of Redemption" by PolarisAmane (A great story and a wonderful writer!) I couldn't help but to be reminded of this story, even though there are no outstanding similarities.. Now I just couldn't get the story out of my head so I decided to post it then, mostly for therapeutic reasons as it would hunt me in my dreams had I not gotten it on "paper" so to speak.. Anyway, I'm rambling on again.. If you liked it, or even hated it, make your opinion noted and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance for Love**

**By: CrimsonGaze**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 002**

Back at the academy, the third year student was furious as she felt completely ignored by her instructors. The finding she made on her patrol today was critical and she knew it, but for some reason unknown to her, things just weren't advancing the way she had imagined.

They had laid out photographs before her, asking her to identify the men on the pictures if she could. Some of them she remembered from the brief encounter but knew that they were not the big deal. Who seemed important were the three men that just nonchalantly passed them by, the blond woman and the blue haired man.

She sighed in aggravation as things just weren't going her way, like usual. Suddenly the door to their classroom was opened, the principal along with two detectives entered, asking if the raven haired woman could join them. Soifon rose from her seat and followed them to the principals office.

"Now then.." the white haired man started, strolling around the chair Soifon was seated on. "Could you describe what happened during your patrol today?"

Soifon looked at him briefly and then at the man seated before her, across the table. The bearded man smiled gently, Soifon almost chuckling out loud at this ´good-cop, bad-cop´ display. "Sure." she nodded. "I was on an evaluated practice patrol with Oomaeda Marechiyo on the 7th district. We strolled around the neighborhood, noting nothing out of the ordinary.. well, out of the ordinary for that district anyway." she tried her best to appear calm, though inside she felt rather excited as this was her first time to really have succeeded this well. "Then a trio of men passed us, leaving behind another group, dressed almost identically with them."

"Any of them seem familiar?" the man dressed in a pink, short sleeved collar shirt asked, passing some photographs over the table for Soifon to see.

This was obviously a test to see if she was playing a prank as the men in these pictures were just probably some small time dealers or not even that. "Please.." Soifon grinned. "They didn't look anything near that."

The two detectives exchanged looks.

"If you want, I can give you a description for a sketcher."

"Well get the picture if you just describe them to us here, right, Ukitake?" the brown haired man smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Ok.." Soifon shrugged. "One of them was African-American, wearing dark sun glasses. One was very pale with sort of purplish hair and a very smug grin on his face. The one walking in the middle of them was an ordinary looking fellow, dark hair, brown eyes.. maybe a bit Hispanic skin, not sure though."

"Kyouraku!" the white haired man gasped. "It's Aizen."

"Mmh.." the goofy man suddenly got serious. "Why is he back here..?"

"We've got to report this."

Soifon looked at the exchange between the two men. She figured she had stumbled upon something big, but never imagined it could really spike up such a stir with these two.

"You my dear young lady.." Kyouraku said, sighing. "..have met with Aizen Sousuke and his gang."

"Aizen?"

"He practically runs the crime in this country.. and the gang even has some international branches." Ukitake cleared.

"What about the blue haired man?" Soifon asked, only receiving confused looks. "The one tattooed with a number 6."

"He must be one of the Espada.."

"Espada?" Soifon scratched the back of her head.

"The top organization.. they only take orders from Aizen himself, and from those two men with him." the bearded man explained. "He left them in charge when he left the country."

"And now he's back." Soifon put one and one together. "There might be power struggles on the way.."

"We shouldn't say anything more.." Kyouraku smiled gently. "For your own safety, kiddo.."

"Wait a minute, Shunsui.." Ukitake stopped his friend who was about to leave the office. "She has seen the Espada up close.. maybe she could help us identify the others."

"It's a bit risky.."

"I don't mind." Soifon quickly said, not wanting to be intimidated to silence.

"We can't guarantee that they won't know who identified them.."

"This is important, right?" the raven haired woman asked. "I want to help if I only can."

"The Espada are divided into at least ten smaller groups.." the white haired man started but then shook his head. "No, ten fractions and each one is lead by an Espada. The followers of the Espada are called Fraccion.. The man you saw must have been him." he said, tossing a picture of the blue haired man before Soifon.

"Yes, that's him." she nodded and scratched the back of her head. "I think they called him.. Grimmjow, maybe?"

"That's right." Kyouraku stated. "We've had him on suspicion for a long while now, but it's difficult to really tell which of Aizen's followers are Espada as they hide it rather well." he continued. "The number 6 tattooed on him must signal his rank somehow.."

"I figured so myself." Soifon said, lost in thought. "But that means I saw another Espada."

"Huh?"

"There was this woman.. who seemed somehow higher ranking than him.. at least he instantly backed up when she showed up."

"Not by any chance this woman?" Ukitake asked, again presenting the student with a photo.

Soifon shook her head. "No.. not her. She was blond."

"Hmm.." Kyouraku hummed thoughtfully. "She must have been someone we've yet to have seen.."

Ukitake and Kyouraku both nodded after that, agreeing on one thing. "You could prove useful on this investigation."

"Wha- what?" Soifon asked, taken aback.

"You've seen by my understanding quite a few of them.. So we could definitely use all the help we can get."

"I, I don't know what to say.." the woman answered, looking at her lap as she felt incredibly honored.

"Say that you'll help." Shunsui smiled. "And I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

"I'm not worried about that." Soifon said. "I just don't know what you want me to do.."

"We'll tell you when the time comes."

* * *

"How was your day?"

"Want the long version, or the short one?"

"Which ever suites you the best."

"Hmh, I honestly thought you'd say the long one.." Yoruichi sighed.

"Why is that?" the woman sitting across her asked, leaning forward.

" 'Cause you get paid by the hour." the heiress grinned, loving how she sometimes managed to press the womans buttons.

"Very funny, miss Shihouin." her therapist smiled humorlessly. "But we're not here to talk about my paycheck, we're here to talk about you."

"Yeah, I really love talking about myself, don't I?"

"Do you?"

Yoruichi grunted. "You always have to answer everything with a question?"

"Do I?"

"Argh!" the tan woman threw hear head back aggressively, admitting her defeat for now. "Fine. I had a shitty day. I was late from work and skipped breakfast due to that. I wrecked my car driving here so I wouldn't be late from this session as well. I had a fight with my friend yesterday and I'm on my PMS. Wanna hear more?"

"You fought with a friend?" the woman asked, grasping the one thing Yoruichi kind of wished she hadn't heard. "What about?"

"The usual."

"So you fought with Soifon." the glassed woman nodded. This girl was one of the topics they talked about the most in their sessions so it didn't come as a huge surprise to the experienced doctor. "Tell me about it."

"It wasn't really a fight.. It was the same as every time." Yoruichi sighed. "I love her, she loves me, we both know that, but still we aren't together." she repeated the lines like she read them from a book, the words engraved to her mind as this was probably the sentence she used most whenever laying on this couch. "I made a pass at her, she took offense and I left."

"Have you talked about it?"

"No." Yoruichi's answered, her tone screaming 'duh' "If I had, would I really be here talking to you about it?" she asked but before the doctor had time to respond, she answered the question her self. "Would you? Hmm.. yeah, I kinda have to be here so.."

"No one is forcing you to come here."

"No. No one.." the tan woman nodded. "Well, for the exception of my father."

"Your father recommended this for you. He was concerned for your wellbeing."

"My wellbeing?" Yoruichi snorted. "So I party a lot. I drink, I dance, I fuck.. what's so wrong with that? I tell you what. Nothing."

"Then why is your best friend not your lover?" the therapist asked calmly, though Yoruichi could swear that if she turned around, she would see a smug grin on the womans face.

The words really hit home as the usually catty woman didn't have any sarcastic or witty responses to slap on the doctors face. She sighed heavily and ran a tired hand through her purple locks. "I think I wanna go home now.."

"Alright. See you next week then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

As the evening slowly ascended, Soifon finally made it home around nine a clock after a long day of work. She had been asked to join the two detectives to go to the station where all the necessary paperwork and such had been done in order for a civilian to aid in an ongoing investigation. Of course she was allowed to help quite easily as the investigation was a top priority case and for the fact that Soifon was a third year Police Academy student with only a few months of studies before graduating.

She kicked her shoes off, the offending footwear crashing randomly around the hallway. The dishes in her sink were seriously starting to stink she noted, but now the girl just didn't have enough energy to start washing them. She made her way to the living room and crashed onto the couch, flicking the TV on. Nothing was on, nothing that interested her anyway, but she wasn't really even watching it. It was just a nice background noise which made her subconsciously feel like she wasn't alone in the apartment.

She shook her head slightly as the thought of calling her friend popped up in her mind. It was not like she had anything earth shattering to tell her and for the principle of it as it had been her friend that promised to call her, not the way around.

The long day seemed to take it's toll as her eyelids started to feel rather heavy, the image of the TV started turning blurry and her feet felt numb. She yawned hugely and scratched the top of her head before allowing the strips of skin over her eyes to fall down, making her almost instantly fall asleep.

* * *

The evening came rather too quickly for Yoruichi who also made it back to her apartment very late in the evening. She walked inside and got herself a glass of milk which she gulped down with a one go. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, she felt tired. Kuukaku was always nice to visit but the woman just wouldn't understand when Yoruichi said it was time for her to leave. She always started babbling about something, stretching the time spent Yoruichi had to spent there for at least half an hour.

She made her way to the bedroom and got undressed, throwing the clothing randomly around the room. She pulled the covers down and slipped under them as she was about to go the sleep but then remembered she was supposed to call Soifon. She picked her cell up from the nightstand, flipped it open and sighed. It was already past midnight, Soifon would be asleep by now. Yoruichi shrugged mentally and put the mobile phone down. She could just as well call her tomorrow.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Oh well, it was short.. But the story is just on the way, so the early chapters never really are that long. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
